Erza
by lejardine
Summary: Alan Rickman goes to a bookstore on a hot day and meets a very beautiful woman.


Alan walked in to the bookstore on Bleaker Street in New York City. It was too hot outside and he needed something to read. He perused the stacks until he got to the back and found a few interesting books. He was looking through a book on Japanese art when he noticed the woman on the far end to his left. He could only see the back of her but it was not a bad view. She was tall with gorgeously long legs. She had to be athletic. She wore denim shorts and a black tank top that hugged her curves. She had an hourglass shape from the way the straps were positioned he could see two tattoos peaking out on either of her shoulders. They were black but they looked nice on her golden brown skin. "More like Dark chocolate." He thought to himself. She wore her hair off her neck, which he thought was smart on her part since it was almost one hundred degrees outside. But Alan could tell that her hair was long and thick. He looked a little longer until he saw her turn and he snapped his head back to his book.

Though the woman did not notice. From the corner of his eye he saw her perfectly formed full lips and her perfect nose. She was obviously of African decent but was mixed with something else. He wasn't sure what exactly. He wished he could have seen her eyes though. They were focused on the device in her hands. It was probably an iPod he thought since she was wearing headphones. She stood next to him and he steeled himself. She looked away for a second to grab a book near his head. She was about to grab the book and stopped. Her hand was a few inches from his head and her fingers were long and lithe. Alan wondered if she played any instruments.

The woman removed her hand and was frantically pressing on her iPod. She pulled off the headphones and stared at it a moment.

"Is there a problem?" he whispered.

"It crashed on me."

"Oh."

"I guess it would seeing as how it is five years old. Time to get a new one." Then her head shot up and she looked at Alan from the corner of her eyes then turned towards him. She smiled at him. His heart fluttered. "Figures." She said somewhat laughing to herself.

"What?" he was confused.

"My mother once told me that on the day that it crashes something interesting would happen. It crashes and I'm talking to you, Alan Rickman."

"Oh!" he was laughing with her. He was also looking at her eyes they were almond shape and a beautiful shade of brown ringed by black. They were kind and inviting but at the same time foreboding.

"Erza Desrosiers." She said as she put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Her handshake was firm but not crushing. "You have a beautiful name."

"Thank you." They stood for a few moments.

"Umm…do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" he was being bold and it would be nice to spend the day with someone.

"No." Erza answered with a smile. Erza's brain was going a mile a minute. She was in a bookstore talking to Alan Rickman and he was asking if she had plans. This is the man she's had a crush on since she was sixteen. Screw the fact he was old enough to be her father.

"Its nearly one can I take you out to lunch?" he was hoping she'd say yes. She was gorgeous as far as he was concerned. He didn't care that she was so much younger than he was. He needed a change of everything since last week.

Alan and his partner were no longer on the same ground. In the forty plus years they were together the last five they hadn't been intimate at all. He refused to stray from her though. A week before him coming to New York (and the reason as well) she sat him down in the living room of their London apartment. She was quiet for a few moments.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her worryingly.

"Yes…us." She answered. "Alan, I've been less than truthful to you for the past five years. I'm even surprised you have stayed this long with me since we haven't…you know." He understood.

"Why won't you let me touch you anymore? What have I done?"

"Alan, you've done nothing wrong. This is all on me." she took a breath, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Alan for the past five years I've been sleeping with other men." Alan sat there a moment staring at her. His jaw had dropped and so did his heart. He didn't say a word out of shock so she proceeded to go in to details, most of which he did not care to hear. "Now you know." She whispered, her vice hoarse.

"Are you with someone now?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Then get out." He turned his head from her he couldn't look at her.

"What do you mean get out?" she asked aghast.

"I want you to pack all your things and get out." They proceeded to argue but she finally packed a bag and stormed out. Alan sat on his sofa staring at nothing getting plastered drinking tequila. Over the next few days he went out and got moving boxes and packed all his things and sent them to his New York apartment. By the end of the week without so much as hearing or seeing her he locked the door and left.

"I would love to go to lunch with you." They walked to the front and paid for the books that they had. Each slipping them in to their own bags. Alan stood behind her and happened to look down and observed that her rear end was perfectly rounded.

"Down boy, down! Can't be getting aroused now." He thought to himself. They walked out and were immediately hit by the hot weather. "I think a taxi is in order." He said to her.

"Yes. Its too hot to walk anywhere."

"Does it usually get this hot in the summer here?"

"About every other year or so."

"You're a native New Yorker."

"Born and bred." She smiled proudly. Alan was having a hard time flagging down a taxi. "Here." She placed his hand down and stepped forward holding out her hand for one. And sure enough one stopped for them.

"I guess they only stop for beautiful women." They slipped in and Alan gave the man the address to the restaurant. It took about ten minutes to get there and Alan paid and they got out. The restaurant, Centro Vinoteca, was a little empty after the lunchtime rush. They were able to get a table right away near the windows. There was an awning and the windows were open allowing for a nice breeze to pass by. The waiter took their orders and they sat and talked for a while.

"So Erza, what do you do?"

"I'm a photographer." She noticed him tense. "Don't worry. I'm a photojournalist/travel photographer. I don't do paparazzi." she noticed him relax again.

"So you're off for today?"

"More like a whole month actually."

"Oh, why?"

"I did too many assignments back to back and decided to take a break. Actually my boss forced me to take a month long break."

"Whom do you work for?" he realized he might be asking too many questions.

"National Geographic."

"Wow. I hear for a photographer working for them is a big thing. What's it like?"

"It is. Its like," she had to think of an appropriate analogy. "Its like being an actor and wanting to get that role that makes your career. For some it getting the lead role in a Shakespeare play or getting the lead role in the multi million-dollar movie or getting the title role in a drama."

"Oh, that big of a deal."

"Yeah." She said laughing. Their food came and they ate and talked for a while. Even after their plates were taken away.

Neither had noticed the group of wait staff sitting around the bar watching and listening to them. Most of them recognized Alan and Erza and marveled at the fact that both were sitting in front of them. Some of the waiters and waitresses were either aspiring actors/actresses or aspiring photographers. They watched as Alan and Erza conversed about travel, the theatre, politics, and New York City in general. As far as the wait staff was concerned it was a meeting of the minds and they be damned if they were going to interrupt them. At some point though Alan had cracked a joke and made Erza laugh so hard she was almost crying and had her arms wrapped around her. It took her a few moments to stop laughing.

"Wow Alan. That was…just wow."

"I try." He said smiling. In that moment Erza wanted to reach across and kiss him. Erza looked down at Alan's watch.

"We've been here almost two hours." Alan looked down and looked over at one of the waiters and asked for the check. The short waiter brought it over and placed it on the table and Alan, ever the gentleman, paid. They left the restaurant and stood outside.

It was cooler now. And a breeze had picked up. They decided to walk around a bit and ended up walking the three blocks to Washington Square Park. They sat on a bench across from a band playing. Alan and Erza sat and listened for a bit under the shade of the tall trees. Alan had put his arm around her shoulders and Erza had moved in closer to him. He noted the smell of jasmine and the softness of her skin. He wondered if it was everywhere she was this soft. The song ended and Erza placed her bag next to Alan as she walked over and threw some of her loose change in to the guitar case of the singer. The man smiled and winked at her. She sat back down and cuddled in to him once again. Reaching up she pulled the pin out of her hair and her hair tumbled down. It was as Alan suspected, long wavy and thick.

Once again they didn't notice a set of eyes on them. This time it was the singer/guitarist. He watched as Alan nuzzled in to her neck and whispered. He watched as Erza turned her head and looked at him and smiled. She kissed him on the lips. The singer could see love in their eyes as if they'd known each other for eons. He played a slow song and other couples got up and danced to the music.

"Dance with me?" he whispered.

"I'd love to." Alan took her hand and they slow danced to the singers' rendition of _Follow You Down To The Red Oak Tree _by James Vincent McMurrow. Erza knew the words to the song and sung along. Alan loved the sound of her voice and how it was in almost perfect synchronization with the actual singer. The song was over. Alan looked over to the singer and smiled who in turn winked. They sat and listened for a little longer occasionally talking about little things. The wind was picking up and the sky was getting dark.

"It's about to rain, we should leave." It seemed as if the sky was not going to hold out any longer and Erza took Alan's hand and guided him to her place, which was only two blocks away. As soon as they made it inside the sky opened up. "Would you like to come up?" she asked.

"Lead the way." They got on the elevator and Erza pressed ten. She lived on the top floor. She moved back from the buttons and stood next to Alan. Their arms were at their sides but they stood close enough that their hands brushed each other. Alan took her hand and held it. Erza let him and leaned against him. The elevator made it up to the tenth floor and she opened the door and let him in. From her apartment she could see Jersey and the Statue of Liberty. Erza placed her bag on a chair in her living room and so did Alan after slipping off his shoes at her bequest.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Coffee, tea, juice, water, absinthe."

"Absinthe? How did you get that?"

"I have good friends."

"I'll try some." Erza motioned for him to follow her in to the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen he noted. Actually, so was the rest of the apartment as far as he could tell. She pulled a black bottle from out of the fridge that was covered in French writing. She pulled out two glasses and on top of each a silver spoon like thing with a sugar cube on each. She poured the absinthe over both melting the cubes.

"Salute." She said and they sipped their drinks.

"This is really good. Why is it illegal?"

"Because people are stupid." She sighed.

"I don't follow."

"They banned this here in the states because it was thought that the drink alone had too much of an alcohol content as well as another narcotic in it. They didn't realize, or cared to not realize, that absinthe is only a drug when laudanum is added to it. On it's own its as strong as tequila or vodka."

"Oh." He took another swig of it. "Well, to bad for them." they finished their glasses and walked back out in to the living room. The rain was coming down so hard neither could see anything outside. But Alan didn't care. He would rather look at the woman standing next to him. He reached over and ran his fingers through her long black hair. His fingers grazed the back of her neck then her back. "You are gorgeous." He whispered to her. Erza didn't say anything but rather moved in closer to him. Alan put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips again. His hands made their way down her neck, sides (grazing the sides of her breasts), and down to her waist. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck. He was warm and smelled like sandalwood. He held her closer as he kissed her. One hand held the back of her head while the other snaked up and down her back. Erza's body pressed so close to his body that she could feel his erection through his jeans. She could feel how big he was. She could also feel how wet she was getting.

Not able to take anymore she turned her head away and took a breath. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom." She looked at his face as he nodded yes. She took him by the hand and led him to a room at the end of the short hallway. All the while he watched the sway of her hips. Erza turned towards him and they resumed their kissing and fell on to her bed lying side by side.

Erza's hands made in under his t-shirt. Alan removed his shirt and continued kissing her. Erza removed hers and her bra. Alan stopped for a moment to take her in. Her breasts were huge, a little bigger that cantaloupes. He took one in his hand to feel its weight. They were real and they were soft to the touch. He pinched at her nipple and pulled and she crooned. He took her nipple in his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. He alternated to the other breast and did the same.

Alan moved up and once again kissed her lips reverently. Erza's hand made it between them and rubbed his cock through his pants. He moaned at her touch and loosed her legs around him. He stood up off the bed and removed his pants and boxers. It was huge and it bobbed. Erza removed her shorts and lay there on the bed waiting for him. Alan covered her once again and kissed her on the lips, jaw, neck, breasts, stomach, and abdomen. Her legs were already spread for him. Alan ran his fingers over her nether lips and she flinched at the pleasure. He smiled. He spread them and licked the nub and she moaned. His tongue made its way to her opening and stuck in and out. She was musky and sweet and he loved it. He licked and sucked her nub while at the same time fingering her.

"Alan…Oh God…I-I'm." she couldn't finish what she was going to say. Alan pushed her over the edge and her muscles tightened around his fingers and so did the rest of her body as her back arched. The moan that came from her pleased him greatly. His fingers were now covered by her juices, which he gladly lapped up.

Alan kissed his way up her body to her lips. Her breaths were shallow but she gladly let him kiss her. "Erza, I'm going to make you scream my name." He whispered in to her ear. He grabbed his now throbbing cock and rubbed it against her opening. He thrust inside of her and she mewled. Erza wrapped her legs around his waist again and kissed him. His thrusts started out slow. She was the first woman he'd touched since his partner. This was also the first time in five years that he was touching a woman. If he went to fast he would not last long enough to make her come again.

Erza put her feet on his butt cheeks pushing him in deeper. She loved the fact that he loved to kiss during sex. Alan pulled her feet away and rolled them over so she was on top. She quickly matched the rhythm. Alan placed his hands on her hips and watched her. She was gorgeous. The sheen of sweat that covered her only enhanced the natural golden glow of her brown skin. Her hair framed her face and made her look like a lion he realized. Erza's hands were on his shoulders for added stability. They lasted like this for a moment longer before she leaned down and kissed him. Alan flipped them back over.

"Alan...faster…please!" she panted out. He obliged seeing as how he didn't think he was going to last that long. He went faster and then watched as she arched and her inner walls clamped down on him. She was tight already but this sensation was insane.

"OH MY GOD! ALAN!" she screamed. It wasn't long before he himself came. He screamed her name in return then collapsed on top of her burying his face in her neck. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay their quietly catching their breaths. Neither Alan nor Erza wanted to move from their position. But after a while Alan felt he was a little too heavy for her and moved beside her and enveloped her in his arms. Alan kissed Erza as they both fell asleep on top of the covers to the sound of falling rain.


End file.
